


I Wanna Scream I Love You From The Top of My Lungs

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A short violin song, Bear hugs, Betrayal, Important Character Deaths, M/M, Not sure what else to put so have random tags, Other, Peterick, Stereotypes, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete didn’t realize his mistake when he gave white flowers to Patrick for his birthday.<br/>After all, white flowers are for funerals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Prologue] I Just Don't Know Where It Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm here to let you know- yep, this is the first work we're putting up here.  
> It's wonderful, and we've (oh, yes, two people wrote this) put *tons* of hours into this, so feedback is very much appreciated!  
> Expect more things, just like this, in the future! /s

* * *

 

The light bulb above his head flickered- changing the atmosphere of Patrick’s worn out apartment within pure seconds. He let it buzz, dimming and then lighting again. All he’d done was stare at the wilted flowers, flowers that should’ve- well, could’ve- lived if he’d given them ample nourishment. But he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to care for cursed flowers.

The phone vibrated, doing a jig on the coffee table, vying for Patrick’s attention with desperation. In a drunken haze, Patrick picked it up, answered, and held it to his mouth instead of his ear, finding too much physical exertion in having to hold it up.

“Did ya get home safe? Does your head hurt?”

Patrick used the back of his free hand to wipe off some sweat. His mouth tasted like bile. “Mm, yeah, Pete.”

The voice of the speaker phone was mumbled seeing as Patrick had neglected to move his hand right from the source of the sound. “I’m coming over, your spare under the doormat?”

“I don’t….”

“That’s okay, I’m coming over anyway.” The phone cuts off.

Patrick moaned and rested his head on the couch arm. Everything hurt and he wanted to sleep. He couldn’t quite remember yesterday, or the day before that- fuck, not most of when he was seventeen.

He waited until the door opened, and as soon as he saw him, everything felt better.

Patrick knew Pete would make it all better.

All be trer.

Al betur r r…………………………………………….

* * *

 


	2. [Chapter 1] Where is Your Boy Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably note that this changed to Pete's perspective-  
> Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 

across the room i see patrick.  i get a bonur in my heart

 

across the room there is naked man.

i am not straight.

 

i feel the Gay Powers

 

i activate my Gay Powers

my hands are bathed in rainbow light

 

patrock Turn Head. patrick turn into bear with no lower jaw. patrock growl and i get a raging erection

 

with my Gay Powers, i summon a third challenger

putin's long-lost brother, locked away in the basement for years

pootin

 

pootin smile. His Gay matches my own. the pimple in his left year begins to yodel. he is ready for battle

 

i open my arms in preparation

patrock roars in agreement

we are ready to batle

 

“peturr wentz,” pootin roars. “i am gairer”

“you are not, Gayrer,” i want to cry. pootin insult Me. pootin take my boyfriend away

 

pootin must pay for his sins

my Gay Powers reach full capacity

my erection is raging

it is time for war

 

i prepare until i hear a deathening roar

it is my boyfriend, a bear with no lower jaw

he cries

pootin Hurt patrock

 

there is a flash of rainbow light

my Gay Powers are activated

there is no stopping

the power of The Homosexual Agenda ™

 

screm

pootin fall down

i look up, i have won

but Bear With No Lower Jaw is not ther

my Gay has won,,, but at what Cost

 

i fall to kne

my eyes water

pootin is defeted

patrock is gone

my love

 

the bonur in my heart is over

i die

* * *

 

 


	3. [Chapter 2] Folie a Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end now.

* * *

 

patrock liv. bonur in my heart rages on

i return to life

death cannot contain my bonur

he is my Pretty Boyfriend, my Lovlie Worm and Soft Man, i lob him very much

We R Gay

 

jawless bare stands beside me

pootin remain in form of sparkle

we laugh at his demize

 

patrock takes sparkle and rub it on his Tiddies

I light candles

tonight we will be Gay

 

there is spagetti meal

patrock cannot hold fork in meaty bear paw

i help him

sauce splatters across me shirt

 

patrock frown

try to reach for napkin

but his paw! ah! it Lorge!

he knock over candle

 

my eyebrow narrow

patrock bear

patrock clumsie

but patrock never hurt candel

evar

 

candle Screm

fire eat tablecloth

only then patrock realize

he must run

 

Gay Power reignite

my bonur rises

this not patrock

this must be….

POOTIN!!!11!!1!

IN DESGUSIU!!11

 

patrock roar in concern, “peturr!! firya is danger!!! run my prince!!”

he go back for me, cryning

 

"patrock," i roar back

my voice cracks

i sound liek child, "you are not patrock!!!!"

 

patrock begin to cri, “what are yoiu saying my Gay Love! i am patrock! i did not mean to knoc candle! i will forever be shame because i hurt Candle!

“Save Urself,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,peturr, leav thus hosue”

 

"you cannot hurt Candle," i say, voice like cold fruit "and get away with it."

my Gay Powers shine through my skin

i shine like a rainbow in the fyre

the power of the Homosexul Agenda ™ fills me with strengt

 

“i am not pootin!!!” patrock screm, “pootin ded. see? his Sparkle on my Tiddies!”

bear with no lower jaw cries

“Do not hurt a fellow Gay. i lob you peturr.”

 

my rainbow weakens.

fellow Gay.

these attacks would do nothing

i fall to my knee in defeat

fiyah burns around me

goodbye my favorite curtains

 

“pl03s3 do not cry….”

patrock kneel. he crie. he hug

“i am not pootin………………..i am patrock!!!!1111!!!!”

 

"prove," i manage

the house is burning

what will happen to the spageti

 

“how do i prove,” patrock plead, “teach me way and i will!!!”

 

i look into bear-mans eyes

brown, like stick

"you must……..learn…...young grasshopper……"

there is distant noise

the spagheti is burn

 

“wait….. patrock know ow to prove,” patrock wait

he raise upper jaw

hotline blong wii remix plays

 

i frez

impossble

patrock… is true

bear man hasn't liared to me!!!!11!!!

 

“we must now sing the oath of the gays,” patrock smil. “born this way by ladie Googoo"

he stand, hand on heart

bear man sing

 

i rize to feet

kne weak

arms jelli

"but where," i ask

"is pootin?"

 

“he ded. see the sparkles on Tiddies?” patrock smil. but he has no lowur jaw.

so he pretend to smil.

 

"no," i whispur, sudden afrid

"i summon the pootin."

"i am the pootin."

 

patrock gasp. “no……………………………………………..no”

“this is betray. but the bonur in ur heart was real…………………………………”

 

i stair at bear man, "i will sacrifice."

there is pause, "summon my brother… petefur."

"i must dye to rid self of pootin."

"use petefur."

"get me back, patcock."

patrock cri and cri until h stand. he realize.

he sigh.

“Well Btch You’re Ugly And Fucking Annoying Anyway, Sure Fucking Thing. Also Bad Gay Sex”

 

i grasp at heart

no more bonur

with dyin eyes, i stare at my lover

"that sound……. like it be…. a song title…………"

my heart stop

i die

* * *

 

 


	4. [Chapter 3] Third Time is the Charm

* * *

 

Patrick grabs his violin, and takes his bow, swiftly gliding it on top of his strings. The narrow width of the fingerboard is too small for him, but he manages to make it count. He plays it over my corpse, slow and shallow, hitting a note too sharp or too flat every now and then. Even in death do I feel his energy- celestial, just perfect, too ethereal. And then I realize-

 

tiny violin song

patrock LAUGH at me

at my death

my raging erection die

 

i am no more

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's it, everybody.  
> Comments/kudos/reviews are very much appreciated, and will inspire us to write more and blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda, you get the point.


End file.
